


Addiction

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, eyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang wants to stop smoking for good this time; Jiho is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is my first attempt @ writing for, well, forever so here we go ┐(●’v’)┌  
> WARNINGS: jiho being gross and mushy and calling taeyang every petname under the sun

Taeyang peeled the patch off his bicep and threw it in the bin under the sink. His fingers were itching. He ran his hands through auburn hair, nails scratching at his scalp in a feeble attempt to distract himself.

All he could think about was smoke in his lungs and nicotine coursing through his veins. But he promised. He promised this time he’d quit for good. He knew it was affecting his health and performances, he knew how much the other members worried about him, and he couldn’t let them down again. He could get through this, it was just a craving. He just needed something to distract him.

The freezer.

Hojoon bought him ice lollies especially for this, said they’d help with his cravings, keep his hands and mouth occupied in place of a Marlboro Light. It was 1:54 am and 8 degrees Celsius outside, not prime time for frozen fruit juice, but anything had to be better than this.

He left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. Their refrigerators were usually pretty bare, considering between the 10 of them they struggled to make a bowl of ramen, but he wasn’t expecting the freezers to be completely empty. Hojoon only bought the strawberry flavoured ice lollies a couple of days ago.

He slammed the freezer door shut, burying his face into the crook of his elbow and letting out a frustrated scream, muffled by his oversized sweater. He was stressed, but it was late and he didn’t want to risk waking the other members up. They were already worried enough about him without thinking he wasn’t coping.

His hand subconsciously made its way to his pocket, thumb ghosting over the cold metal lighter that resided there. Maybe he could just have one.

“Hyung.”

No one would even know, they’re all asleep.

“Taeyang hyung.”

Just one cigarette to help tide him over, that couldn’t hurt, right?

“Tae.”

He jumped at the sudden contact, someone’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around and let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in when he saw who had joined him in the dimly lit kitchen.

“Jiho…it’s late what’re you doing up?”

The younger laughed sheepishly, “I was just playing on the PS4 and thought I heard something. I came to see if anyone else was awake to play with me, but…” he stared down at Taeyang, noticing a slight sheen on his forehead, his dark eyes flitting around nervously, “Hyung, are you okay?”

Taeyang looked up at the taller boy, he could just lie, pretend it was insomnia, it’s not like he was known for sleeping early, but Jiho was staring so intently at him he knew he’d see straight through him.

“I-I’m just struggling, with…quitting. It’s been a lot harder this time since I’ve been smoking more often recently.” he murmured, almost under his breath. Admitting any kind of weakness had always been, well, a weakness of his. “Hojoon bought me some ice lollies, to use as like a, uh, substitute, you know, for when I like, need something in my mouth. Like a distraction I guess…but there’s none left and all I want to do is go to the convenience store, buy a pack and chain smoke the lot…”

Taeyang let his eyes fall to the floor, ashamed to admit he wasn’t handling this as well as he let on. None of the other members smoked, they didn’t realise how much the cigarettes helped him deal with the stress of idol life, how the sensation of inhaling the noxious chemicals relaxed him after a long day of fansigns and performances.

“Ah.”, Jiho brushed some of the smaller boy’s overgrown bangs out of his face, his fingers trailing down the side of Taeyang’s face, down to his chin, where he lifted his face up so their eyes met again. “I think Sanggyun had the last one earlier, sorry hyung, I didn’t realise they were yours.”

Jiho smiled softly, his thumb moving from Taeyang’s chin to ghost over the elder’s slightly chapped lips, he’s probably been chewing them as a distraction he thought to himself.

Taeyang felt his face heat up, his lips automatically parting slightly at the blonde’s touch. Jiho brushed his thumb across Taeyang’s bottom lip, applying slightly more pressure, before tentatively pushing the tip of his thumb between the elder’s parted lips.

Taeyang’s eyes widened slightly, jaw slackening to give Jiho more access, tongue hesitantly moving up to meet the taller boy's thumb. Jiho's eyes darkened and Taeyang brought his lips back together, around Jiho's thumb which was slowly making its way deeper into his mouth. He felt his eyes fall shut as the pad of Jiho's thumb slid against his tongue, before withdrawing from his mouth completely. 

Taeyang almost whimpered at the loss, eyes fluttering open to see Jiho's face only centimetres from his own. He didn't have time to register his face flushing before Jiho's lips were crashing down on his own. 

The force of the kiss almost caused Taeyang to lose his balance, grabbing onto the taller boys shoulders for support, Jiho's arms snaking around his waist making it easier for him to lean into the kiss. Their lips fluidly moving against each other.

Jiho sucked Taeyang’s bottom lip in between his own, teeth worrying against the soft skin, wordlessly asking for an entrance. “Jiho,” Taeyang gasped, lip still clamped between the younger’s incisors. Jiho took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the rapper's mouth, causing Taeyang to whine.

His hands meandered from the taller boy’s shoulders to the nape of his neck, fingers gently playing with the short blonde hairs, pulling him down slightly to deepen the kiss in a pathetic attempt to gain dominance despite knowing Jiho would never give it to him. Did he even want dominance? Taeyang’s head was swimming, Jiho’s tongue forcefully sliding against his own, hands gripping tighter around his lithe waist, their bodies flush against one another.

Taeyang couldn’t think straight, burying his hands in Jiho’s platinum hair, the dancer's kisses deepening, tongue lapping at the inside of his mouth, hands exploring his lower back, making their way south, simultaneously squeezing the elder’s ass and grinding their hips together.

Taeyang yelped, reality setting in.

Jiho broke the kiss, smiling down at a very flustered Taeyang, red slowly creeping down his neck. “You’re so cute, hyung.” He laughed, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on the older boy’s lips, retreating before Taeyang could lean into it.

“Come here,” Jiho whispered, his long fingers wrapping around Taeyang’s wrists, unhooking them from around his own neck, leading the boy across the kitchen, towards their dining table.

“Jiho, what…”

“Hojoonie said you needed a distraction, right?” He perched himself on the edge of the table, lowering so he was eye level with Taeyang, “Something to keep your mouth occupied ‘til you stop craving cigarettes?”

Taeyang blinked. “Well, yeah, but we don’t really have anyth-“

Jiho’s fingers brushed over his lips again, causing him to stop mid-sentence. Taeyang had always known Jiho had a thing for his lips, the way his eyes lingered on them while he spoke, a trait Taeyang had found annoying early on in their friendship, thinking the younger wasn't paying attention to him when he spoke. Turns out instead of maintaining eye contact when having a conversation, Jiho prefers to look at a person’s mouth. Especially Taeyang's. 

Jiho shifted back further onto the table, so he was fully sitting on it, his long legs still reaching the ground, but only just. He pulled Taeyang's bottom lip down with his index finger, exposing his teeth before the older boy's jaw followed suit, lazily hanging open. Jiho slowly pushed two fingers between his parted teeth, Taeyang automatically closing his lips around them and sucking gently, tongue lapping softly against the pads. 

"Well I was thinking," Jiho started, his voice low, thumbing Taeyang's lips with slightly more force as the smaller boy tounged at his fingers, "that you could suck me off."

Taeyang's eyes widened. He almost choked on the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth due to Jiho's fingers being there. Did he really just ask Taeyang to suck his dick? In their kitchen? Which they share with 8 other guys? At 2am? 

Taeyang would be lying if he said he had never thought about blowing Jiho before, in fact he had awoken from awkward dreams involving the younger more often than he would care to admit, but hearing dream-Jiho and real-life-actual-band-mate-who-he-has-to-live-and-work-with-Jiho saying it were two completely different things. 

Jiho withdrew from Taeyang's mouth, the smaller boy's head following slightly, as if he was trying to recapture his spit-slick fingers. 

"Well?"

Taeyang faltered. This seemed incredibly irresponsible. They're idols. They have to perform and work and live together basically 24/7, they probably shouldn't be sucking one another's dicks. Shit would get really awkward, really fast, and he doesn't want to compromise the entire band for the sake of a few minutes of stupidity and blind lust. Taeyang is the oldest member of Toppdogg, he's meant to be the most mature. 

But on the other hand...it’s Jiho. His favourite dongsaeng. They've always been close, and Taeyang has always been attracted to him. How could he not be? Jiho is stunning, with his flawless bone structure and adorable eyesmile. Seriously, how could he _not_ want to suck the blonde's dick? 

"Tae...? You don't ha-"

"No!" Taeyang stopped him, raising his voice probably a little too loud considering the rest of the members were asleep, and this is the last position he wants them to find him and Jiho in. "I want to. Jiho, _please_."  

That _'please'_ came out a little needier than Taeyang had intended, and Jiho picked up on it instantly, something dark flashing through his eyes as he latched onto Taeyang's bottom lip again, causing the elder to whimper. Jiho forced his tongue back into Taeyang's mouth, running his hands through the boy's cinnamon hair, pulling lightly. 

Taeyang moaned into Jiho's mouth, grabbing at the younger's toned thighs to steady himself from the force of the kiss. He ran his hands up to the very top of his thighs, gripping tightly enough to make Jiho shift on the table, and pull Taeyang flush against him so their growing erections were rubbing together through layers of material. 

Taeyang rutted his hips against Jiho slightly, groaning at the friction as he felt the other boy’s hardness through the thin fabric of his pyjama bottoms. He squeezed harder at Jiho's thighs, rubbing small circles that slowly crept up the soft material, until his right hand palmed at Jiho's dick. 

Jiho's grip on his hair tightened, jerking his head back to break the kiss. Taeyang whimpered again, much louder than he intended, just as well Jiho shut the heavy door behind him when he had entered the kitchen, or a curious Hansol would have probably joined them by now to see what was going on. 

His eyes fluttered shut as Jiho pulled a little harder at his auburn hair, as if he was testing how far Taeyang would let him go. He had always figured Jiho would dominate him, or at least hoped he would. The way he handled Taeyang in public was a fair indicator to that; Jiho was incredibly protective of Taeyang even though he had no claim over him beyond 'JeJe Couple' being one of the more popular pairings in their group. He knew how jealous the dancer would get if he initiated skinship with any of the other members, and he would be lying if he said that wasn't the main reason he did it; to gain Jiho's attention, to have Jiho wrap a possessive arm around his slim shoulders, for Jiho to roughly pull him away from whoever he was pretending to flirt with and kiss him on the cheek while flashing a cute eyesmile and doing aegyo for the camera. 

"Tae? You ready, baby?" 

His eyes snapped back open, cock twitching at the pet name, Jiho had never really cared that Taeyang was almost 3 years older than him. He nodded despite the taller boy's firm grasp on his hair. 

Jiho smirked, he knew fine well the effect he was having on Taeyang right now, "Knees." he demanded, tugging Taeyang's hair downwards to emphasise the command. 

Taeyang obeyed, hands still braced on Jiho's thighs to help lower him down, the back of his head starting to sting due to the way Jiho was manhandling him. 

Jiho released his grip, causing Taeyang to hiss, before pushing himself off the table so he was hovering above it slightly. Hooking his thumbs in the elastic of pyjama pants, revealing himself to Taeyang in one swift movement. 

Taeyang's mouth watered, "Fuck...Jiho." His eyes skimmed the younger boy's thick, semi-erect length, heat pooling in his stomach. Would he even be able to take him? It's not like Taeyang had the time to regularly practice his deep throating skills, he hadn't even had a dick in his mouth since that one time him and Hyosang messed around after a stressful night of producing for their last album. 

Jiho stroked himself to full hardness, revelling in the way Taeyang's jaw dropped and his pupils dilated, his fingers digging into Jiho's thighs as he shifted impatiently. 

Taeyang was so adorable; there was something about the older boy that Jiho just wanted to protect. Taeyang was a perfectionist; he worked himself too hard and worried too much over the tiniest of things. Jiho couldn’t count the number of times he went down to their studio of a morning to find Taeyang curled up asleep in his computer chair, unfinished composition still open on the screen in front of him, or the amount of times he had to physically carry the smaller boy out of the dance studio before he pushed himself to exhaustion over a move he couldn't get quite right. All he wanted was for Taeyang to relax a little, but he knew the only thing that truly made him relax was smoking, and Jiho was determined to change that. 

He leaned down to kiss Taeyang again, free hand tilting his chin up to meet him, moaning into the elder's mouth as he continued to play with himself. He really did love Taeyang's lips. 

He pulled Taeyang's swollen bottom lip between his teeth as they parted, tilting the whimpering boy's jaw up further to show off the column of his neck, his Adams Apple bobbing as he gulped in anticipation. 

"Jiho..." His voice was wanton, needy, " _please_..." Taeyang used that word again; it made Jiho's stomach flip as he twisted his fingers back into chestnut hair, forcefully pulling the smaller boy's mouth towards his leaking cock. 

"Go on then, honey, since you're so desperate." He sneered down at Taeyang who had averted his gaze, eyes locked on the organ in front of him, lips parted. 

Taeyang lowered himself to the base of Jiho's erection, shifting his gaze back to the blonde before pressing his tongue flat against his shaft, running one slow lick up to his leaking tip. The elder's tongue peeked out between his lips, wetting them before they parted to press a chaste kiss to Jiho's precome slicked head, causing the younger to hiss at the contact. Taeyang smirked to himself at the reaction, sitting back on his heels to lick the salty liquid off his lips, never once breaking eye contact with Jiho. 

"Taeyang...fuck." Jiho moaned, looking down at the smaller boy through heavily lidded eyes. His hands were still threaded through the others hair, massaging the back of his head slightly. 

After the mist in his head from Taeyang's teasing cleared something inside Jiho shifted. Taeyang wasn't in control here. His grip on the elder's hair tightened again, causing his jaw to drop open with a feeble yelp. 

"Don't play with me, baby," Jiho's voice was low, commanding, "if you want my dick you have to do this properly, okay?"

Taeyang's eyes widened, he barely had time to nod before Jiho had forced his head back down onto the tip of his cock, blushed lips stretching as he was urged to take more of Jiho into his mouth. 

It took him a second to adjust to breathing through his nose after Jiho taking control of the situation. Jiho was bigger than Taeyang was used to, but he was determined to take as much of the younger boy's dick as he could. He closed his eyes as he engulfed more of Jiho's shaft, fingers curling into the soft plaid of the blonde's pyjamas as the tip hit the back of his throat, suppressing the urge to gag but failing. 

Jiho moaned at the heat clamping down on his erection as he felt Taeyang's throat move against the sensitive head. His fingers loosened on the rapper's hair, stroking softly in an attempt to help him get past the discomfort of having a dick in his throat. "It's okay baby, you're doing great," his voice was barely above a whisper, coaxing the smaller boy to start moving. 

Taeyang swallowed. 

"Fuck, Tae." Jiho gasped, throwing his head back, his free hand grasping the edge of the table he was sitting on, hips instinctively bucking up into Taeyang's heat. 

Taeyang gagged for a second time, eyes watering as the head of Jiho's cock prodded harder into the back of his throat. He began to move his mouth back up Jiho's length, swirling his tongue around the head before going down even further in one smooth motion. Jiho threw his head back again, moaning a low ' _fuck_ ' and sending a shiver down Taeyang's spine. 

Taeyang smiled around Jiho's dick, loving that he was having this effect on the younger. He repeated the action a few times, managing to go lower and lower down Jiho's shaft with every attempt, earning more moans from the blonde. 

Taeyang sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing to show off his unusually high cheekbones, looking back up at Jiho through thick eyelashes, slowly retreating up Jiho's throbbing length, his teeth gently scraping along the underside, letting go of Jiho's cock with a pop. 

Jiho let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, groaning slightly at the loss of heat. His cock twitched at the way Taeyang was looking up at him; lips swollen, a serene smile forming on his face, dimple deepening. 

Taeyang wet his lips again, pressing sloppy kisses up the length of Jiho's shaft, pulling away before he reached the tip. 

"Jii~," the elder mewled, leaving one last languid kiss to the sensitive head, precome coating his reddened lips, "fuck my mouth."

Jiho tensed, gripping harder onto the edge of the dining table, his knuckles turning white. His free hand moved to cup Taeyang's cheek, the elder leaning into the touch. 

"Taeyang, baby, you're so cute when you talk like that," he shifted slightly so he was sitting further back on the table, so he was able to support himself without his left hand gripping into the table. He brought said hand to brush Taeyang's other cheek, holding the brunette's small face, smiling down at him sweetly, "so precious." 

Taeyang's face heated up, Jiho was looking at him so intently the elder's heart swelled slightly. He wasn't 100% sure what it was he felt for Jiho, whether it was just lust formed out of the loneliness of being an idol or something more. But he knew he wanted to make the younger happy in one way or another, he wanted to be _something_ to Jiho. 

He barely had time to collect his thoughts before Jiho's hands were in his hair once again, fisting at the back of his head. The sudden pull of his hair made Taeyang slightly dizzy, a whine slipping from between his lips. 

Jiho didn't give him much time to recover before he was pushing Taeyang's head forth again, down onto his cock. The elder tried to adjust, his hands latching onto Jiho's hips in an attempt to steady himself for what he knew was coming. 

"Babe, look at me."

Taeyang looked up at Jiho, his eyes heavy with anticipation as he breathed heavily through his nose, swallowing around Jiho's cock. 

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about fucking your pretty little face, angel, you better not let me down." 

Taeyang's breath hitched, both at Jiho's dominant tone and the admission that he had regularly thought about Taeyang in such a compromising position, causing him to gag again. 

Jiho smirked, laughing lowly at Taeyang's reaction. He rocked his hips up gently, pushing his cock further into the heat of Taeyang's mouth. 

"Do you wanna know what else I've thought about doing to you, sweetie?" Jiho's voice was husky, laced with want. Taeyang nodded, as best he could considering he had a dick in his mouth and his head was being held firmly in place by the bigger man. 

Jiho rocked his hips again, picking up a rhythm, slowly fucking into Taeyang's mouth, eliciting soft moans from the elder. 

"If you're a good boy I'll tell you all about it later," Jiho grinned brightly at Taeyang, his eyes forming crescent moons, before switching to something darker, his voice rough and barely audible, "otherwise we'd be here a while, and I don't want your jaw locking."

His grip in Taeyang's hair tightened again as, without any warning, his thrusts became harder and faster, roughly moving Taeyang's head with the same velocity. 

Taeyang squeezed his eyes shut, as he focused on breathing and trying not to gag as Jiho pulled out almost completely before pushing the full length of his cock down Taeyang's throat, his fingers digging into Jiho's hips. 

"Tae, look at me, I want to see how gorgeous you look while I'm fucking your face, baby." Taeyang struggled to open his eyes; he could barely see Jiho through the tears that threatened to spill down his face. 

"Perfect." The blonde whispered, his voice husky from arousal. "You're so fucking perfect, Taeyang." 

Taeyang's head was spinning; Jiho's words went straight to his neglected cock. No one had ever called him perfect before, and for some reason he felt like it meant more coming from Jiho than it would anyone else. He wanted to be perfect _for_ Jiho. 

Jiho watched the full length of his cock disappear into Taeyang's willing mouth, swearing under his breath as the elder pursed his lips to increase the friction as he continued to thrust. 

"Touch yourself." He demanded, biting his bottom lip as Taeyang's pupils dilated. His right hand leaving Jiho's hip to palm himself through his nightwear. 

"More, Tae." 

Taeyang was struggling to focus, but he obeyed Jiho's orders, springing his leaking cock from his shorts. He moaned loudly around Jiho's cock at the contact, his eyes falling shut again as his hand began to move up and down his own length. 

Jiho watched him intently, holding Taeyang's head still and slowing his hips down slightly to properly take in the view. 

"God, you look amazing, babe." Taeyang always looks amazing, but Jiho thinks he looks even better like this. Face flushed, cheeked hollowed, lips stretched around his cock, swollen and red, eyes blown and filled with lust and tears. Jiho loves it, and he wants to be the only one that gets the privilege of seeing Taeyang like this. The only one that has completely control over the small rapper. 

"Tae...baby, you're so...good for me." Jiho managed to get out through ragged breaths. He was close, almost at the edge as Taeyang swallowed around his cock once again, this time as it’s fully inserted into the elder's throat. 

Jiho moaned loudly, probably a little too loudly considering it was the middle of the night and the rest of the members were asleep, but they were the last thing on his mind. 

Taeyang pumped himself harder as felt Jiho's movements become more rigid and uncoordinated, knowing the other boy was reaching his limit. 

Jiho came with Taeyang's name on his lips, head thrown back and one of his hands behind him on the table to steady himself. Taeyang's lips barely coved the tip as he came hard in the brunette's mouth, some of it seeping out onto his abused lips as the younger pulled out, leaving Taeyang gasping for breath. 

Jiho stumbled off the table, pulling out the nearest chair and collapsing into it, panting as he tucked himself back into his pyjamas. He looked down at Taeyang, still on his knees, chest rising and falling heavily, cock in hand, come on his face, staring back at Jiho with puppy dog eyes. Jiho could never resist Taeyang. 

He smiled. "Come here, honey," he leaned forward to drag Taeyang up by his slim wrist, the elder's legs stiff after kneeling on the hard floor for so long. He pulled Taeyang down on top of him so he was straddling Jiho's thighs, his hard cock pressed up against the dancers black t-shirt. 

He placed a languid kiss on Taeyang's puffy lips, tasting himself as he withdrew and licked his own, before going in for another, and another, and another. He heard Taeyang whimper softly as the movements caused the sensitive head of his cock to rub up against Jiho's shirt. 

"You were so amazing, Taeyanggie," Jiho whispered, leaning into Taeyang's ear, placing another kiss at the top of his jawline, "I think you deserve to be rewarded, don't you, angel?"

Taeyang shuddered at Jiho's words, trying to force out a ' _yes, Jiho, please_ ' but his voice was too raw from said boy fucking his throat the most he could muster up was a deep moan. 

Jiho smiled against Taeyang's skin, pressing kisses along the elder's sharp jawline as his long fingers wrapped around Taeyang's erection, forcing him to let out a strained ' _Jii_ '. 

Jiho lazily pumped up and down as he continued to leave wet kisses along Taeyang's jawline and down his neck to his prominent collarbones, making sure not to suck hard enough to leave any evidence, no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to mark Taeyang so bad, he wanted everyone to know of the power he had over the smaller boy. 

Taeyang's hips rocked up into Jiho's hand, begging for more friction as the blonde sat back in the chair, taking in the view. Taeyang was so needy, he wanted Jiho so bad, his fingers digging into the younger's broad shoulders. 

"Babe, you want to come right?" Taeyang nodded, whimpering has he bounced slightly in Jiho's lap, "Then you're going to have to tell me exactly what you want."

"Jihoooo," Taeyang whined, drawing out the last syllable, "please, just touch me."

Jiho laughed, Taeyang was honestly the most adorable person he had ever seen.

"Like this?" His hand tightened around Taeyang's length, pumping slowly, causing the brunette to moan, he brought his other hand to squeeze at Taeyang's thigh. 

"God, Jiho yes, _please_ , faster." Taeyang knew he sounded desperate, but Jiho seemed to like it when he begged, and to be honest, he was desperate, he needed to climax so bad. 

"Jii, tell m- tell me what you want to do to me...I was good enough, right?" Taeyang's voice was still rough from earlier, causing Jiho's lips to twitch up in pride of what he had done to his band mate. 

"Oh, you were better than good, precious. You really want to know?" Taeyang nodded again, a breathy ' _yes_ ' slipping past his lips as Jiho continued to play with him. 

Jiho moved his lips back to Taeyang's collarbones, picking up where he left off. "I want to fuck you on every single surface in this house, baby." He punctuated his sentence with a quick nip, hearing Taeyang's breath hitch. 

"I want you on every single bed," another bite. 

"I want you to ride me on the sofa," another bite. 

"I want you bent over this table," another bite. 

"I want you up against the front door," another bite. 

"I want you out on the balcony, where everyone can see that you're mine and only mine." Taeyang moaned loudly as Jiho tugged down the collar of his oversized sweatshirt and sunk his teeth hard into the flesh above his nipple, sucking to ensure a purple mark would still be there in the morning. Jiho sped up his hand, Taeyang's precome making his cock slick, his thumb forcefully rubbing over the wet slit.

"Jiho, I'm gonna-" Taeyang threw his head back, spine arched as he came in Jiho's hand, moaning the blonde's name followed by a string of ' _fuck_ ' and ' _oh my god_ 's. 

Jiho placed one last kiss on the patch of skin he had been working on, a proud smile on his face as he saw the dark bruise he had made on Taeyang's fair skin. He looked up at the older boy's flushed face, a look of ecstasy spread across his distinct features. 

"Perfect." Jiho mused again, wiping his soiled hand on his shirt and tucking Taeyang back into his shorts. The older smiled sheepishly, leaning forward to press a deep kiss on Jiho's lips, which the blonde leaned into instantly, his arms snaking around Taeyang's slim waist. 

Taeyang nuzzled into Jiho's neck, the high of his orgasm still pulsing through him. His eyes fell shut as he took in Jiho's scent. 

"Jiho?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" His voice was barely above a whisper out of fear of this just being a one-time thing, of Jiho using his addiction to get off and expecting them just to go back to normal afterwards. 

Jiho chuckled lowly, shifting his shoulders slightly so Taeyang would move his head from the crook of his neck and look at the younger boy. He smiled that gorgeous eyesmile of his, "Of course you can, sweetie." He pressed a fleeting kiss on the tip of Taeyang's nose, a faint blush creeping into the elder's cheeks. 

Jiho's arms travelled from the small of Taeyang's back to cup under his ass, standing and lifting the smaller boy up in one swift movement. He jutted his left hip out, repositioning Taeyang so the elder was perched on his slim waist, Jiho handled him with such ease it was if he was carrying a toddler. Taeyang's legs instinctively wrapped around Jiho's middle, his arms lazily draping around the dancers shoulders, even though he was fairly sure the taller boy wouldn't drop him, he was always amazed at how strong Jiho was despite his slender appearance.

"C'mon baby, you need to get some sleep before Sehyuk wakes us up at God knows what time." 

Taeyang groaned at the thought, nuzzling back into Jiho's neck. "Can't we just pretend to be sick or something?"

Jiho laughed, making his way to the kitchen door with Taeyang on his hip, "Well, you could always tell him you're suffering from really bad withdrawal symptoms and I'm helping you out. You wouldn't even be lying." 

He pinched one of Taeyang's pert asscheeks, causing the elder to yelp into his neck. "You just want me to suck you off again," Taeyang pouted, smacking Jiho's chest lightly, "now take me to bed, I'm sleepy."

Jiho pressed a kiss into Taeyang's soft hair, smiling. "Yes, princess."

Taeyang hit him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!!! It's my one year anniversary in AO3 ☆╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> This is the first TD/Kpop fic I ever wrote after not writing for yeaaaars and I actually wrote this follow up directly after I wrote the original and completely forgot about it so here we go  
> This is,,,,,trash,,,,I wrote it a year ago and would like to think I've improved even just a lil since then but!!!! Here it is anyway 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading all of my shit over this past year it means a lot!!! Ily guys

Taeyang shifted, not quite ready to open his eyes and wake up properly. He stretched his legs out, stiff from sharing a single bed with someone much bigger than him. That was by far his least favourite thing about being an idol, not the rigorous dance practices or running on two hours of sleep after staying up all night writing lyrics, it was the tiny fucking beds. Taeyang actually looked forward to touring and hotel-hopping on the off chance of getting an entire king sized bed to himself.

He was cold. He shouldn't be cold with Jiho pressed up against him. His eyes snapped open as he realised he was alone.

"Jiho?" He sat up, looking for any sign that the younger was still in the tiny room with him. He panicked, mood lowered from nicotine withdrawal, making him jump to the worst possible conclusion.

He knew last night was too good to be true, Jiho probably just wanted to use him, it's not like the blonde hadn't messed around with any of the other members before, Taeyang knew that. He was stupid for thinking Jiho saw him as special. He needed a cigarette. Like, now.

Taeyang swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaning to pick up the sweatshirt Jiho insisted on stripping him of as they climbed under the covers together. His fingers ghosted over the purple mark on his chest. _'You're mine and only mine.'_ Jiho's words rang in his head, Taeyang wanted to believe the dancer had meant that, but he was sure he probably didn't.

He just wanted to get out of the apartment, preferably without anyone questioning why he had spent the night in Jiho's room, and buy himself some cigarettes to help clear his head. And maybe forget about what happened in the kitchen the night before.

He threw on one of Jiho's jackets and a snapback to hide his bed hair, figuring the younger owed him at least that. He checked himself over in the mirror to make sure he didn't look a complete mess before going to his own room to get some sweatpants as the door clicked open behind him.

"Tae, are you awak- ...going somewhere?"

It was Jiho. Taeyang's breath hitched.

"Uh...yeah I was just gonna go out and get a coffee or something." he lied, knowing Jiho probably wouldn't believe him, he couldn't even bring himself to look the blonde in the eye.

"No need," a cup of coffee was thrust in front of him, "I already made you one."

Taeyang tentatively took the mug from Jiho, looking up at the taller boy who was grinning down at him, his hand reaching to take the snapback off of his head before brushing some stray hair out of his eyes.

He was such an idiot. Jiho would never treat him like some kind of object, withdrawing from the nicotine made it difficult for him to think straight, paranoid even.

Jiho's hand trailed down the side of Taeyang's face before looping around his wrist. "Come on, I'm making you breakfast. Or at least trying to." The blonde laughed, opening the door and leading Taeyang out down the hall with him.

"Everyone's gone out, I told Sehyuk you weren't feeling too good, that's why you stayed in my room last night. You were up late and didn't wanna wake Hansol and the rest up so you just crashed with me. He seemed to buy it so you don't have to freak out, I know what you're like." Jiho rambled as they walked, letting go of Taeyang's wrist only to intertwine their fingers, squeezing lightly to further calm the older boy. He was right, Taeyang stressed over everything and he knew his band mates would be suspicious that he slept in someone else's bed.

Jiho finally let go of Taeyang's hand as they got to the kitchen, the elder leaning up against the counter, sipping his coffee as he watched the blonde start whisking something in a plastic bowl.

"Pancakes?" Jiho beamed again, Taeyang could never get sick of that smile. "They're, like, the only thing I can make." The rapper nodded as Jiho went back to whisking the batter.

Taeyang watched Jiho work for a couple of minutes, settling into a comfortable silence. He set his half finished coffee on the counter beside him, striding over to Jiho and wrapping his arms around the younger's slim waist in a backhug, nuzzling his cheek into the space between his shoulder blades.

"I wasn't going out for coffee..." he started, his voice muffled by Jiho's black hoodie, "I was gonna get something to smoke." His arms tightned slightly, squeezing around Jiho's middle and nestling his face further into the soft material as if he was trying to hide from his shame.

Jiho sighed, turning in Taeyang's arms, lazily putting his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders and leaning down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay to admit you're struggling, Tae," Jiho whispered into Taeyang's chestnut hair, "I don't know exactly what you're going through but I know it's difficult, and I'm gonna help you through it the best I can."

Taeyang's heart swelled, feeling guilty for what he had thought about Jiho earlier, the dancer was so genuine Taeyang wasn't sure how he could ever have doubted him, he blamed the cravings for clouding his judgment. He surfaced from where he was hiding his face in Jiho's hoodie, rising up on his toes a little to press a chaste kiss on the taller boy's lips.

"So, you're making me pancakes then?" Taeyang grinned, bouncing slightly at the prospect of food, arms loosening around Jiho's waist so he could turn back to the batter he was mixing earlier. "Can I have chocolate chips?"

"Sure, baby, if that's what you want"

Jiho watched as Taeyang went back to his coffee, aimlessly flicking through some magazine one of the others had left on the counter. He was still wearing Jiho's jacket, which was far too big for him, dwarfing his slight frame. Jiho adored Taeyang. He admired how hardworking and talented the rapper was, how much effort he put into everything he does, usually at the cost of valuble hours of sleep. He wanted to keep him happy no matter what, and more than anything he wanted to help him get over this addiction.

As Taeyang slept beside him earlier this morning, their legs tangled, Jiho had done some research into quitting smoking and found that for most people the withdrawal symptoms would dissipate after around two to three weeks, and that cravings would lower significantly around the same time. He just had to keep Taeyang occupied until he was through the worst of it. Plus, it gave him an excuse to hang around the elder more often.

He finished off cooking the chocolate chip pancakes and made his way to the dining table, last nights events still fresh on his mind as he sat down, placing the breakfast food in front of him. Taeyang followed him, practically skipping to get to the pancakes. Jiho knew Taeyang rarely ate breakfast, he would usually just go out for a coffee and a cigarette, so it warmed his heart to see the elder so excited to eat something he had made.

Taeyang shrugged Jiho's jacket off, placing it on the back of the chair he had pulled out so he could sit opposite the blonde. He hesitated, smirking to himself.

"Jii~,'" he whined, making his way around the table to where Jiho was sitting, before turning and firmly settling himself down in Jiho's lap, "feed me. Please?"

Jiho's heart rate sped up a little, "Tae, you're twenty-five, I'm pretty sure you're capable of feeding yourself."

Taeyang pouted. "But you're meant to be looking after me, remember?" He draped one arm around Jiho's shoulders, leaning into him, drawing patterns on his chest with his free hand.

Jiho rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby." He reached over to the table to cut a piece off of one of the pancakes, leaning closer to Taeyang to do so, lifting the fork to the brunette's mouth so he could taste the sweet, fluffy treat. Taeyang looked pretty proud of himself that he had actually managed to convince the younger to spoon-feed him.

"But you're my baby." Jiho pressed a soft kiss to Taeyang's cheek as he chewed.

Taeyang stopped chewing for a second, swallowing hard as he watched Jiho take a bite for himself, nonchalant, as if he had just said something as casual as the time or that the weather was nice outside today. He took the fork out of the younger boy's hand, placing it on the table before grabbing his head and placing a forceful kiss on the dancers lips.

Jiho's eyes shot open as Taeyang's lips worked against his, thumbs affectionately rubbing against his cheekbones as the elder held his head in place. Jiho melted into Taeyang, giving into the kiss and letting the brunette take control for a change. Taeyang's tongue ran across his bottom lip, wordlessly asking for an entrance, which Jiho happily gave him. Taeyang's kiss was deep and needy. Jiho could feel how much the older boy wanted him, not just sexually, he could tell that Taeyang really wanted him. One of his hands settled at the small of Taeyang's back, gently keeping him in place, the other on Taeyang's bare thigh. He was still wearing the oversized sweater and shorts he had on last night, though the sweater was so big on him it practically covered the shorts. He rubbed small circles into the soft skin with his thumb, slowly migrating to the sensitive skin of Taeyang's inner thigh, causing him to whimper as he explored Jiho's mouth.

Taeyang pulled away from the kiss, breathless, his hands still firmly holding onto the sides of Jiho's face. He could feel the younger's skin heating up under his touch, which make him smile.

"Cute." He pressed a kiss to Jiho's nose, throwing his arms around the blonde's broad shoulders before settling back into his warm hoodie. Jiho continued to break off bits of the pancakes with the fork, alternating between feeding Taeyang and himself.

"Since I stopped smoking, I've really come to hate mornings." Taeyang admitted, swallowing a particularly chocolatey bite, "I'm so used to starting my day with a cigarette I'd be really pissy until I got one. I need to find something to replace that."

Jiho smirked, sitting back in the chair so he was practically cradling Taeyang. "Is that your subtle way of asking if you can suck my dick again?" He whispered, only millimetres away from the brunette's face, lips ghosting over his skin.

Taeyang flushed, hitting Jiho's chest. "That's not what I meant," He whined, sitting up slightly so he could look at Jiho "you're so annoying."

"No I'm not, I'm your favourite."

Taeyang rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that?" He played with the collar of Jiho's hoodie, legs swinging slightly as a sly smile crept on his face. "Byungjoo's my favourite."

Jiho laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Oh please, you could have at least picked someone believable." He scoffed. "I know I'm your favourite." He pinched Taeyang's inner thigh, eliciting a soft whimper from the brunette.

Jiho trailed light butterfly kisses along Taeyang's sharp jawline and down his neck, hands finding their way under his oversized sweater, ghosting over soft skin, making the elder shiver.

"Who's your favourite?"

Taeyang wasn't giving in that easily.

"Byungjoo."

Jiho's kisses grow more ferocious, nipping at Taeyang's pale skin, fingernails lightly scraping down his back.

"Say it."

Taeyang whimpered as Jiho's other hand found its way to one of his nipples, tweaking it. He pressed his tongue flat on Taeyang's neck, running one long strip up the column of it, feeling the elder's Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Jiho continued his assault on Taeyang's body, kissing and groping him until he was a moaning mess in his lap.

"Jii...you are, y-you're my favourite." He managed to get out between ragged breaths.

Jiho smiled against Taeyang's skin before withdrawing his hands completely, leaving the brunette breathing heavily, eyes swimming with arousal.

He pinched Taeyang's inner thigh again. "Knew it." He beamed smugly.

"Jiho, don't fucking do that." He punctuated his words with small punches to the dancers chest and arms. "You're such a dick."

Taeyang shifted in the blonde's lap, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm trying to be serious here." He pouted, tugging the hem of his sweater to hide the bulge in his shorts, not that there was much point.

"Thanks for helping me out and keeping me distracted, I would have definitely relapsed if it wasn't for you." He pressed another kiss to Jiho's nose. "I kinda like it when you look after me anyway." He admitted, smiling sheepishly, light pink dusting his high cheekbones.

"Any time, sweetie. That's what friends are for, right?" Jiho beamed back at him, going in for another kiss.

Taeyang pulled back, his face falling. _Friends?_

"Tae?" Jiho's eyebrows knitted together, that was the first time Taeyang had shown any kind of resistance towards him, offscreen anyway. He always played the oh-my-god-you're-so-embarrassing-stop-trying-to-kiss-me role in front of the cameras, but he had never rejected Jiho's affection outside of that.

"Jiho..." Taeyang's voice wavered slightly as he stood up, sitting on the dining table, drawing his legs up so they were crossed underneath him, putting a distance between them. Jiho felt empty without Taeyang perched on his lap. The smaller boy couldn't even look at him, "Wh-what is this?"

Jiho inched forward in his seat, placing one of his hands on Taeyang's thigh, the other reaching up to cup his cheek so he could tilt Taeyang's face up to meet his gaze.

"What do you want it to be, baby?"

Taeyang continued to avoid eye contact with the younger boy, suddenly finding something on the balcony outside very interesting.

"I dunno Jii, but you can't call me all these cutesy names and say things like _'but you're my baby'_ if you just wanna be friends." He played with the frayed hem of his sweater, sighing "I don't wanna force you into anything but...you can't just play around with me like this."

Jiho hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was mess Taeyang around, especially considering how fragile he was at the moment. He shifted closer to Taeyang again, his hand falling to rest on his bare knee, rubbing small but firm circles into it to gain the brunette's attention.

"Okay, full disclosure." He inhaled deeply, looking up at the smaller boy. "I like you Tae, I wasn't lying last night when I called you perfect, it wasn't just some ploy to get you to blow me. I just want you to be happy, so if that means you just want to keep this casual then okay, I'll deal with that. But if you really want this, want us, then I'm in."

Taeyang's breathing stopped for a good four seconds. "Really?" He asked, voice bearly above a whisper, threatening to crack. "Like...you actually wanna be with me?"

Jiho smiled, standing so he was looming over Taeyang, who looked tiny all curled in on himself on the dining table.

"Of course I do," he leaned down to kiss Taeyang again, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief when the elder didn't pull away, "I meant it when I said I want you to be mine, and only mine." He emphasised the word _'only'_ , hands firmly planted on the table, either side of Taeyang as he kissed him again, more forcefully this time.

Taeyang moaned as Jiho tugged at his bottom lip, arms instinctively wrapping around the back of the blonde's neck to draw him further into the kiss as the opened his mouth to give Jiho access.

_Mine_. Taeyang's head was swimming from the possessive tone in Jiho's voice. _Only mine_. He hadn't realised it before but that's exactly what he wanted. To be Jiho's. Maybe he had already realised and just never fully allowed himself to buy into that fantasy. Getting into relationships in their line of work was complicated, even more so if it was with your band mate. The more rational part of Taeyang's brain was screaming _ABORT. THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA_ , but it was drowned out by a pink mist that was fogging his judgment. All he could think about was Jiho; the younger boy's hands on his thighs and back under his sweater, his tongue lapping into his mouth, the way he smelled, his smile, how he had carried Taeyang to bed last night, the way he cuddled him in his sleep, brought him to orgasm, his dick, the way he tasted.

Taeyang broke the kiss, pulling back to look up at Jiho with a content smile on his face. This was really happening.

He leaned back in to press a fleeting kiss on the younger's lips, leaving Jiho wanting more, as he lay back on his elbows, his sweater riding up slightly to show off the bulge in his shorts. Jiho subconsciously licked his lips.

"What time did the others say they'd get back?" Taeyang asked, his smile turning mischievous as he bit his bottom lip. "We have a pretty long list to get through."

Jiho cocked his head. "List?" What was Taeyang talking about?

The brunette rolled his eyes, Jiho could be so dense sometimes. He hooked his index finger in the collar of the dancers hoodie, pulling the taller boy down over himself so their faces were only a couple of centimetres apart.

"I want you to bend me over this table first." He whispered, repeating Jiho's words from the night before. He bit down on the blonde's lip while simultaneously lifting his knee to rub against Jiho's groin, making the other moan lowly. "Really make me yours, Jiho."

"Fuck, baby, I love it when you talk like that." Jiho growled, spreading Taeyang's crossed legs so he was inbetween them, brushing his own hardness against the elder's. Griping onto his slim hips he began to grind his own quickly forming erection against Taeyang's.

Taeyang moaned wantonly, re-wrapping his arms around Jiho's neck to pull him in for a messy open-mouthed kiss, arching his hips up to meet Jiho's, trying to get as much friction as he could, but the younger had a firm hold on his pelvis to keep him in place.

Taeyang whined into Jiho's mouth as the younger continued to tease him, never rutting down hard enough to send shockwaves through Taeyang's body.

"Jiho...more. Harder..." Jiho loved how desperate Taeyang sounded underneath him, the elder wrapping his legs around Jiho's slim waist in an attempt to increase the friction between their hardening dicks.

"Please." That word was like music to Jiho's ears, he wanted to make Taeyang fall apart, he wanted Taeyang to really want him, need him, to beg for him. He tightned his grip on Taeyang's hips, grinding against him slow and hard, his jeans becoming impossibly tight as the smaller boy mewled underneath him, hands gripping in Jiho's platinum blonde hair.

Jiho released his grasp on Taeyang's hips, silently hoping there would be faint bruises there later on. He found his way to the hem of the other's sweater, pulling it up his stomach as a hint for Taeyang to raise his arms, which he did. Jiho broke the kiss so he could lift the oversized garment off of the boy's body, fully drinking in the figure before him. Taeyang had settled back onto his elbows, blushing as Jiho's eyes ravenously scanned his torso. Jiho's fingers traced over Taeyang's chest, down his faint abs to the elastic of his underwear before moving back up to ghost over the mark Jiho had left on the elder's milky skin the night before. He smirked to himself.

"Purple looks good on you, precious." His thumb swirled around the bite mark, noticing how Taeyang was holding his breath under his touch. He pressed a chaste kiss to the bruise, a stark contrast to the night before, trailing fleeting, barely-there kisses up Taeyang's chest and neck. "I think you need a few more though." He nipped at the soft skin just under Taeyang's ear.

"It's a shame I can't leave them right here." He ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of Taeyang's neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses, teeth grazing the pale skin. "Then everyone would know you're a mine "

Taeyang threw his head back, giving Jiho further access to his neck, moaning loudly as his hips bucked up to meet Jiho's clothed erection, the material of his jeans was rough, providing Taeyang with some of the friction he so desperately needed. He wished Jiho could openly mark him too, he wanted everyone to know he belonged to the blonde, he wanted people to ask _'what the hell happened to your neck?'_ But he knew it wasn't that simple, he couldn't wear the burgundy and mauve bruises Jiho gave him with pride, not without the press picking up on it and dragging the whole band down. He knew how this worked, it wouldn't be the first time they had gained negative attention because of him, and he couldn't do that to the others again for his own selfish reasons.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Jiho began to palm his erection, the younger's name leaving his lips as wet kisses continued to litter his neck. Jiho untied the drawstring of Taeyang's shorts, whipping them off in one swift movement, leaving the brunette feeling slightly exposed in just his underwear.

Jiho smiled, lowering himself to his knees so he was eye level with Taeyang's dick, making it twitch slightly. He pressed one, commanding kiss to his clothed erection, precome already beginning to seep through the dark material, before leaving more butterfly kisses across Taeyang's soft skin, this time on his inner thighs.

"I think they'd look pretty here," he pulled back, examining the flesh in front of him, pressing another kiss to the sensitive skin, nipping lightly with his teeth to emphasise exactly where he meant. "What do you think baby?"

Taeyang shifted on his elbows, pushing himself up so he could see Jiho between his legs, the younger had a dark smirk on his face as he stared intently at Taeyang's toned thighs.

Jiho didn't even give Taeyang time to reply before he latched onto the sensitive skin of the other boy's inner thigh, licking and sucking at his chosen target. He sunk his teeth in after a few seconds of teasing, causing Taeyang to moan loudly above him, his arms giving way as he lay flat against the dining table.

Jiho sat back on his heels, smiling to himself with a sense of pride when he saw the reddening mark on the rapper's usually flawless skin, burst blood vessels making a pretty oval pattern against porcelain.

He continued his assault of Taeyang's thighs, leaving another slightly higher, closer to his neglected erection, then another, and another on his other thigh. Jiho began to palm Taeyang's cock again through his underwear as he continued to work dark bruises into the brunette's legs.

Taeyang writhed on the table above him, his hands frantically reaching out for something to hold onto, but coming up short. He grabbed onto his own hair, fingers raking through it and pulling slightly as Jiho worked between his legs. He was glad all the others were out because he couldn't help but moan the dancer's name loudly, mixed in with a number of swear words and various blasphemous phrases.

Then it stopped. Jiho retreated completely, raising off of his knees to stand above Taeyang again, his cock reacting to the smaller boy sprawled out on the table before him, breath ragged and hands in his own hair.

He leaned down to kiss Taeyang again, it was deep and meaningful, and Taeyang almost forgot he was painfully hard on their dining room table as he melted under Jiho's soft lips.

"Come on, princess," Jiho pulled back to loop his long fingers around Taeyang's slim wrists, dragging the brunette til he was sitting up, whining _'stop calling me that'_ under his breath.

"I'm still mad you picked Byungjoo as your favourite."

He intertwined their fingers and tugged at Taeyang's arm, urging him to jump down off the table and leading him out of the kitchen and towards the room Taeyang shared with the loud dancer.

"I'm gonna fuck you on his bed first."

 


End file.
